one plus one doesn't equal two
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: What happens if Charlie and Renee has a set of identical triplets? Seperate the girls are unique but together the are like bella swan stephanie meyer's .What happens when edward falls in love? who will he choose and what will the others do? Summary sucks
1. Bella, Sam and Nikki

**1 + 1 doesn't = 2**

**Emmett: Hello all you humans. I AM EMMETT!!! I RULE ALL HUMANS!!(cackles evilly)**

**Me: Emmett, what are you doing???**

**Emmett: what? I'm telling your fans you just declared me god of all humans. **

**Me: one, there's no such thing, and two, I didn't declare you "god of all humans"**

**Emmett: Yes you did. We have a contract (holds up contract), SEE!!!**

**Me: Emmett, this is a list of people to kill. (looks closely). HEY!! Why am I on it?**

**Emmett: That isn't you (laughs nervously)**

**Me: then why does it say, "MUST DETROY AUTHOR OF STORY"????**

**Emmett: .......Ummmmm....... there's a simple explanation for that....and that is......RUN!!!!**

**Me: COME BACK HERE EMMETT!!!! I MIGHTN'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I CAN STILL KILL YOU OFF IN MY STORY!!!!!**

**Emmett: AHHH!!!!! PHYSCO AUTHOR!!!!!! YOU AND ALICE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE ASYLUM!!!**

**Alice: EMMETT!!!(chases after Emmett)**

**Emmett: SHIT!!!! EVIL PIXIE AND PHSYCO AUTHOR!!!!.....FUCK!!.....(runs into Jasper) SAVE ME FROM YOUR PHYSCO GIRLFRIENDS JAZZ!!!**

**Jasper: (looks at Alice and me who are about to kill Emmett) (turns to Emmett) You're on your own. (turns back to us)Enjoy ladies.**

**Emmett: FUCKKK!!!!**

**Alice and Me: (attacks Emmett)**

**Jasper: this is so much better than WWE. (laughs hysterically)**

**Me: SAY IT EMMETT!!!**

**Emmett: NIKKI DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!....OWWWW!!!!! THAT WAS MY ARM!!!!**

Summary:

What happens if Renee and Charlie had three daughters instead of just Bella? What if they were identical triplets, each with a different personality? What if, when they're together, they're exactly like the Bella Swan we know and love (Stephanie Meyer's Bella)? What happens when Edward falls in love? Who will he pick and what will the others think?

Preface:

**Charlie**

It's been hours and still nothing. Why aren't I allowed in the room? She's my wife isn't she? They're my children aren't they? I was about to knock down the door when I heard Renee's sweet voice. "Come in Charlie."

I took a deep breath to steady myself and walked into the room to find Renee holding three of the most beautiful babies that have ever been born. All of them had light brown hair and eyes the colour of milk chocolate. One was crying, another looked around the room, curiosity alight in her milky eyes, the other was fast asleep.

Renee's hair was plastered to her face with sweat. I pushed it back before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You did well." She smiled and I returned it. I looked at my daughters and picked up the one was crying. The moment I picked her up she fell silent in my arms. "What shall we call this one?" I planted a kiss on her little nose and she giggled. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

She bit her bottom lip in concentration for a moment and then looked up at me. "Samantha Maurine."

I looked down at the squirming bundle that was my eldest daughter. " Hello Samantha Maurine Swan. I'm your dad." Her eyes became bright with joy as if she had been waiting for me to tell her this. I put her back in her mother's arms and picked up my middle child, the most curious of the three. Her eyes darted around the room and then settled on me. "You look like Nicole." I smiled. Renee nodded once in agreement. "I guess you already know who I am Nicole Maria Swan?" she waved her plump hands around as if saying, "Of course I do."

Samantha started crying once again –she wasn't the centre of attention anymore – and she woke up the youngest. "It's ok Isabella. Shhh. Go back to sleep. It's ok Isabella Marie."

I looked at Renee. "Isabella Marie?"

"I liked it and I thought you wouldn't mind." She said shyly.

"I love it. Isabella Marie Swan." I took her from Renee's arms. "My little Bella." I was so happy. I had three beautiful daughters. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Charlie's so happy about his beautiful baby girls. Too bad he doesn't see what's gonna happen. All twilight fans will know. Renee and Charlie fight. Renee leaves with 4yr old Bella, Nicole and Samantha. (ok maybe not in the real twilight book but in my version she leaves with all three. Why do you ask? They can't stand to be apart.......you'll find out more later.** **) .**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**


	2. melodramatic

**Me: ICE-CREAM, ICE-CREAM, WE ALL WANT ICE-CREAM!! (dances around house)**

**Jacob: You ok Nikki?**

**Me: YEAH I'M SUPER THICK, PEOPLE SAY I'M MUCH TOO CHICK!!**

**Jacob: Nikki? Snap out of it!!!**

**Me: COME AND KISS THE RING, YOU JUST MIGHT LEARN A COUPLE THINGS (holds out ring)**

**Jacob: I'm not kissing your ring**

**Me: I'M TRYING TO SCHOOL YOU DOG!! RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!!!**

**Jacob: That's just rude, why would you say that?**

**Me: (Pokes out tongue) CUZ I CAN!!! ICE-CREAM, ICE-CREAM, WE ALL WANT ICE-CREAM!!**

**Bella: I want ice-cream( (pokes head around corner)**

**Jacob: (shakes head) I'm the only sane person in this place and I'm the werewolf. I guess this is what happens when you don't own twilight. **

**(Cuz I can by pink. I was listening to it and started laughing at the "trying to school you dog" bit as it reminded me off Jacob)**

**(BTW, Nikki is Nicole's nick name and my name as she's like me (Curious about everything), Samantha is based off my sis Samantha who is a total self-centred BTCH, just like Sam is (or will be), but Sam isn't all bad, she has her good days and bad days.**

Chapter 1: Melodramatic

**Isabella (I prefer Bella) **

Stuck on a plane for hours with your two sisters. AGHH!! I was so glad when the plane landed, even if it did mean another hour in the car with Charlie – opps, I mean dad- Sam and Nikki. I think I could live through it....maybe?

"How are my three favourite girls?" Charlie – dam, I did it again – asked as he embraced us tightly.

"May I remind you that we are your ONLY three girls?" Nikki said smugly. She was the smartest and most open-minded of us.

"I know." We were seventeen but we hugged he like we were only seven , well except for Sam. "Are you gonna give your old man a hug?" He asked. Charlie – I gotta stop doing this – wasn't good at public shows of affection, he only gave hugs on speacil occasions like this, but Sam wouldn't budge.

"No dad. There could be hot guys watching. I'm not risking it."

Nikki and I looked at each other, a 'I-can't-believe- that's-our-sister' look on our faces.

"Well let's go get your bags." He said as we made our way to the luggage carrousel.

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Char – his name is dad not Charlie, stop saying Charlie -, dad said as he parked into the driveway. The house looked exactly like he had the last time when we stayed here. An old two-story building painted white and a large back yard. The sidewalk was covered in ice making it a danger hazard to not just me, but Sam and Nikki – we were all a klutz.

We hopped out of the police cruiser and grabbed our bags, before heading towards the house. Charli – I gotta stop saying Charlie. That's it every time I say Charlie, I'm pinch myself -, dad had most of the bags – majority of them being Sam's – and as we walked up the path I slipped over knocking Nikki and making Sam face-plant the snow.

"Ewww!!" She turned towards me. "YOU DID THAT ON PERPOUS BECAUSE I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!" She screeched.

"Sam, we're identical. Get it. We look exactly the same, and plus you know how often we fall over. Ice and snow are like the triplet's downfall." We all laughed except for same who was wiping snow from her face.

She stormed off into the house, whilst Nikki and I helped each other up – a tricky concept seeing as we kept falling over -. Char – _pinch –_,dad ended up picking us up, just like when we were little, and carried us inside.

Once inside, I felt all the memories hit me like a tidal wave. "Your room is still in the same spot. I didn't do anything except change the bed stuff. You like purple don't you?" he asked me.

"Purple's cool." I nodded.

"Sam, yours is blue and Nikki - "

I laughed. She had already found the bookshelf and had her nose stuck into a book.

" – yours is black. Renee told me that's your favourite colour."

"Black isn't a colour dad, it's a shade." She said as she ran upstairs. I followed after Nikki, not wanting to be alone with Char – _pinch –,_ dad as it usually ended up in an awkward silence. Sam wasn't in the room. "She's in the bathroom alphabetizing her make-up." Nikki said as she unpacked her bags.

I chucked my bags on the bed and stared out the window. The snow was beautiful. It turned everything into a white wonderland. I loved it, it just didn't like me. As I kept staring out the window I saw an old red truck pulled up at the side of the house. Two guys got out. A dark skinned boy who looked around fifteen, sixteen, and a man – obviously his father – who was in a wheel chair. "_The poor guy"._

"GIRLS! COME DOWNSTAIRS. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Dad yelled – yes I didn't call him Charlie – _pinch._

Before Nikki or I even got to the door, Sam ran past us and was already outside jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. "What'd you get us daddy? Is it a car? It's a car isn't? Where is it? Is it a convertible? A red one? Please let it be a red convertible, please daddy?

He waited till we were all outside until he told us. "This is Billy Black –' he said pointing to the guy in the wheel chair. We all shook his hand. Sam was staring at his son the whole time. " – and this is his son Jacob."

"Hi. We used to make mud-pies when we were little, well except for Sam, she wouldn't go near the mud." We all laughed and Sam crossed her arms.

"What is our surprise daddy? Tell us?" she pleaded.

"It's right here." He pointed to the truck on the sidewalk. We all gasped with shock. Nikki and I couldn't believe we had got such a cool present, while Sam stood there, looking like a stunned mullet.

"You can't be serious dad? You're joking? Where's the red convertible? I know this is just a joke."

"It isn't Sam. This is your welcome home present."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I ha-ate you C-charli-ie!" she sobbed before running back inside, slipping on the ice as she went. "SAMANTHA MAURINE SWAN!" He yelled as he ran after her, leaving us alone with Jacob and Billy.

"Seeing as we have a car, would you like a ride to school." Nikki asked.

"I go to school on the reservation." He admitted.

"Oh. It would have been nice to know someone, well besides my sisters."

"You live on a reservation?" I asked feeling extremely stupid once the words fell from my lips.

"They're Indians Bella. They live on the La Push reservation." Nikki told me.

I blushed. "Opps."

"Don't worry." Jacob smiled down at both of us.

Dad came out of the house not soon after. "I'm sorry about Samantha. She's always been melodramatic. I give you guys a ride home."

"That'll be great." Billy said as he wheeled himself to Charlie's – dam, I was on a roll, _pinch_ – cruiser. We said a quick goodbye to the Blacks before walking back inside. The house was filled with the intoxicating smell of lasangua . Sam was the best cook in the family.

After dinner I had a shower, got changed and snuggled under the covers and let sleep subdue me. Tomorrow was our first day of school and we were all nervous. I fell asleep to the soft, _ tap tap_, of the rain on my window.

**It looks like Sam has a crush on Jacob. What's gonna happen on their first day of school? Wait and find out. Read and review please.**


	3. episodes

**The Chimpettes (Janette, Eleanor and Brittany): (starts singing "single ladies" by beyonce) ****Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it! If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that *he* want it! If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it! WUH UH OH WUH UH OH – aHHHHH!!!!!**

**Me: (runs into room) What's going on?**

**Janette and Eleanor: (hides behind my leg) (crys)**

**Me: What happened?**

**Janette: He a-ate b-brittan-ny! (sobs uncontrollably)**

**Me: Edward, you didn't!**

**Edward: I swear, I only took one bite. **

**Me: EDWARD! SPIT HER OUT!**

**Edward: I can't. I kinda swallowed. (smiles sheepishly)**

**Me: EDWARD!(looks closely and sees blood and fur smudged on his face) THEY HAVE TO PERFORM TONIGHT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? (gets an idea) (smiles evilly) Hey Edward?**

**Edward: Yeahhhh?**

**Me: Come here for a second.**

**Edward: No, no, no. Don't even think about it!! BELLA!!**

**(half an hour later)**

**Me: NOW INTRODUCING THE NEWEST CHIMPETTE, EDWINA!!**

**The Cullens: (Claps)**

**Edward: (Walks out slowly covered in make-up, with a pink dress and heels and starts singing to the tune of "Single ladies" by Beyonce) NIKKI LIKES BUT SHE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT! OH SHE LIKES IT BUT SHE DOESN'T TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE DOES DAA AH AH AH AH AH AH AH DOES!**

**(I went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks, the squekwal and this idea popped into my head)  
**  
Chapter 2: episodes

**Nicole (It's Nikki)**

Oh god, I hate mornings. I somehow crawled out of my bed and just to make my hatred of mornings intensify I face-planted the floor. "Oww!" I mumbled into the wood.

"You ok Nikki?" Bella asked, trying to suppress her laughter. She was already dressed for school.

"Just peachy." I retorted as I got up and walked to the bathroom. _"God I look horrible_." I thought as I looked into the mirror. I had a quick shower before drying off and trying to find something to wear. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, an aqua, long sleeved, v-neck shirt, a waist-length, hooded coat with grey fur around the edges and a pair of knee-high, flat boots (so I wouldn't fall as easily). I brushed my hair and teeth before packing my bag for the day ahead and rushing downstairs.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"I am not driving that rust bucket. I don't even wanna be seen in it. It doesn't match my clothes." Sam said as she ran outside and hopped into the truck, a look of utter disgust on her face. She was right about one thing, her designer clothes – or cheap knock-offs – didn't match the truck.

"I'll drive." Bella offered as she grabbed the keys from its hook and ran outside. I followed, closing the door behind me and squeezing into the truck next to Sam.

Bella tried her hardest but the truck just wouldn't start. "Aww, how sad. Looks like we'll have to get rid of this trash heap and get a new car." I thought for a while and then turned to Bella. "Try double pumping the clutch." I suggested. She did as I suggested and the truck roared to life. Sam gave me a I-hate-you-for-fixing-this-social-suicide-machine look, but I brushed it away and focused on the scenery.

The drive lasted half an hour but it felt like less. Bella was careful to watch out for the slippery, ice-covered bits of road and parked in a completely snow-free parking space. We hoped out of the truck and looked at the school.

Forks High was a small school with a few large brick building and large snow-covered fields. It as tiny compared to the school we went to in Phoenix. If a new student started no-one would know until they arrived on the day, here, everyone knew who we were a month before you even got here. Everyone would know that Charlie Swan's girls had moved back home, seeing as he was chief of police, he knew everyone and would have told everyone including the people he arrested.

"_My girls are moving back to Forks."_

"_Congratulations!"_

"_YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"_

I laughed at that. "What's so funny?" The lady at the front desk asked as she handed me my timetable. I must have been so concentrated with my thoughts I hadn't noticed us walking to the front office. "Nothing." I lied as I walked into the hallway with Bella and Sam. "What do you have?" I asked.

"English." We all said in sync, laughing at what we said. We walked together to our first class and the only one – besides gym - we had together. Class had already started so we ran down the corridors, hoping all the while that we wouldn't fall, and by the time we got to our first class, the teacher had already marked the roll and had started the lesson.

I knocked softly on the door and waited for permission to come in. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. Then little-miss-impatient-pants (aka Sam), pushed Bella and I forward just as the teacher opened the door. We fell like dominos, one on top of the other, me on the bottom. The Class roared with laughter and I felt red hot blush rise into my cheeks.

We all got up and brushed the dirt off our clothes. "Class quieten down." The teacher ordered. They became quiet almost immediately. _"This must be one scary teacher."_ I thought as I looked up at her. Her hair was a pale blonde that was tied back into a sleek bun. She wore a knee-length navy blue skirt and a white blouse. She had an almost don't-think-about-messing-up-my-classroom expression.

"Ah, our new classmates, the Swan girls. Introduce yourself girls."

"I'm Samantha." Sam almost yelled. She always has to be the centre of attention.

"I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki."

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." Blush was rising onto her cheeks. Poor Bells, she's always been the quietest of us.

"Take your seats girls, so we can continue." The teacher ordered. Had she told us her name? If she did I don't remember it.

We took our seats, mine being next to a boy with scruffy, light brown hair and a goofy smile. "I'm Mike Newton and you're.....Isabella?"

"Nikki." I smiled.

He smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Why don't you and your sisters eat at my table? I'll introduce you to the gang."

"That'll be nice." I replied not wanting to be rude. He smiled back and I swear I saw something in this eyes that said "Go on a date with me." but I ignored it. I hated my talent. I could analyse people by what they looked like and tell what they were thinking by just their look. It usually got me into some trouble.

I spent the whole day absorbed by my own thoughts. I barely noticed the change in classes or people introducing themselves to me. "NICOLE!" Bella yelled. I snapped out of mind again to see everyone at the lunch table starring at me. "What? What'd I do?" I looked from Sam to Bella, hoping they would tell me what I had done wrong.

"You were having one of your 'episodes' again." Sam told me as she flicked back her hair.

"Really I'm sorry guys." I apologised as I took a sip of water.

"What does Sam mean by 'episodes'?" Mike asked. Worry and curiosity lined his face and as I looked around the room I noticed everyone had the same worry and curiosity written on their faces.

I sighed. "Sometimes when I'm thinking too hard or something catches my attention, I get one of these episodes. I completely blackout and don't remember anything that happened during the episode. From your point of view it looks like I'm day-dreaming, but really I have no control. It's like the lights are on but no-one's home. I can keep moving around but you won't get a response out of me."

"Wow, that's intense." A boy, who I later found out was named Eric, replied breaking the silence that followed my story.

Everyone submerged themselves into a conversation about my condition, everyone except for me. I had heard enough about my condition from the countless doctors and specialists.

"_There's nothing we can do for her."_

"_There's no medication."_

"_She won't be able to drive. It's too dangerous."_

I picked at my food, not caring about the pointless things they were talking about. Not even when the conversation changed from me to prom, was I interested. I had this weird feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see if I could see my stare-bear, and was startled by what I saw.

At the furthest table away from ours sat a group of five perfect looking students who looked like belonged in a fancy English private school and not a public high school like Forks High. They all had pale white skin that made me look dark-skinned and wore designer clothes – not the cheap knock-offs Sam wore. They were perfect in every way, even the way they sat was perfect.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That's the Cullens." A girl with bushy, brown hair and a jealous stare replied looking towards the table I was staring at. Scribbled on her books was the name, "_Jessica Stanley." _"They moved here from Alaska two years ago. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them. They're all together, as in, 'together' together. Isn't that illegal or something?"

"They're not really related Jess."

"So, they live together, it's still weird Angela."

"Who's Dr Cullen?" Sam asked.

"He's like this foster-dad-slash-match-maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me?" Angela asked hopefully.

I kept starring at them, entranced by their perfectness. "See the blonde?" Someone asked. I nodded. "That's Rosalie Hale. She's with the big, dark haired guy, Emmett. The guy who looks like he's in pain, that's Rosalie's twin Jasper. Jasper's with the weird pixie-girl, Alice."

The last un-named Cullen kept his eyes on me. He had the most unusual hair colour. A strange shade of bronze and he wore it in a handsome, unkempt style. His features were so sharp as if they were carved out of stone. Jessica seemed to have seen who I was looking at and sighed. "That's Edward. Utterly gorgeous but no-one here seems to be good enough for him." Jessica said the rejection clear in her voice. From the corner of my eye I saw a slight smile creep across his lips. Had he heard what Jessica had said? Impossible.

The conversation shifted again but I wasn't interested in whatever nonsense they were babbling. I kept staring at Edward and he kept staring at me. My head jerked upwards when the bell went for the end of lunch and when I looked back at the table, the Cullens were gone. I grabbed my things and headed towards fourth period, biology. "_Joy!"_

I walked into the classroom and was greeted by the teacher. "Ah, miss Swan. Welcome. There's only one spot left so please take this and sit next to Edward." My attention was lost when he said Edward. I quickly snapped out of it, took the text book and made my way towards the table. I tripped over Mike's bag along the way but caught myself. I looked up to see Edward staring at me – correction, glaring at me with hatred. I blushed furiously and took my seat.

I flipped my hair, creating a dark veil between us. I peered through to see Edward clutching his nose and mouth as if he smelt something bad. I sniffed my hair. It smelt like strawberries, nothing bad about strawberries. I looked into his eyes. They were pitch-black and so much hatred radiated from them that I started panicking. Why did he hate me so much? What had I done?

The rest of the lesson was torture. Edward kept glaring at me throughout the whole lesson. When the bell finally went he was out the door before anyone was out of their seats. I stared after him. The rest of the day was a blur. I only just – barely – got through gym without losing my head. Bella had been armed with a tennis racket – _gulp- _I dodged a few of her erratic and wild shots but were hit by a couple – one got me square in the head.

When the day finally ended I sighed with relief. So many questions ran through my head as we drove home. _Why did Edward hate me so much? Why were the Cullens so strange?_ But the one that I thought about the most was, _what was this feeling I had stirring in my chest?_

**What's happening? The group knows about Nikki's episodes and Edward hates her for no apparent reason. What are the feelings Nikki is having? Could they have anything to do with Edward? Or maybe Mike? Read and review**


	4. from a distance

**Me: Ok peoples, the triplets shall do my disclaimer today. Say hello girls,**

**Bella: Hey**

**Nikki: Hi ya**

**Sam: I'm not saying it.**

**Nikki: Do it Sam!**

**Bella: The world doesn't revolve around you Sam.**

**Sam: Well it should. I am the prettiest after all.**

**Nikki: SAM!!! Let may say this in words you'll understand. (speaks very slooowwwlllyyyyy)WE. ARE. IDENTICAL. WE. LOOK. EXACLY. THE. SAME. **

**Sam: I'm still prettier. **

**Bella: Sam, is there like this buzzing noise in your head that stops you from hearing anything?**

**Nikki: Yeah, that's her brain trying to escape!!!! (laughs)**

**Bella: (laughs)**

**Sam: Fine. I'll say it. The author of this story, Nikki, does not own twilight. (mumbles) because she's such a lame ass.**

**Me: HEY!!!**

**Sam: That's my queue to leave. (Leaves)**

**(ok not my funniest, but I just woke up. Leave me alone.)**

**YAY!! I have 12 reviews so far. WOO HOO!!! **

Chapter 3: From a distance

**Sam**

Second day of school wasn't as bad as the first. I didn't break a nail this time **(A/N What twilight character is Sam sounding like???)**, but that Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. I can't blame him, I am the prettiest triplet, no matter what Nikki or Bella says. They're just jealous.

Nikki was once again not paying attention. I don't get, just because she has this weird disease means she gets royal treatment. The teachers don't go off at her, guys walk her to class, she doesn't even have to drive the rust bucket to school – I getting made o do it this afternoon -, it's so unfair.

Both Bella and I know what she's thinking about. Edward Cullen. She has one lesson with him and now she says she has this _'_stirring feeling' inside of her. In my opinion it's all a lie. She just doesn't want me to have him. He is the hottest guy I've ever seen, he even makes that Jacob kid look like nothing. I don't know what Bella thinks, but he is so gonna be mine. I have him in my chemistry class. I'll make my move then. I wonder why no-one wants to sits with him? Who cares, more Edward for me.

I had done my hair and make-up exceptionally well this morning and wore my best figure-clinging clothes, so he would see how much he wanted me. I was all ready to make some 'chemistry' in chemistry, but he wasn't there. Instead of Edward goggling at my amazing figure, I had everyone else. I hated left-over's and that's what these guys were, left-over boyfriends. Not even worth my time.

I waited all day to see if he would come, but nothing. I waited and waited for three days and nothing, but then, just when I was about to give up hope and wear my most unappealing clothes, in walks Edward dressed in his perfect clothes with his perfect hair. We are perfect for each other as, well, we're both prefect.

He sat right next to me, starring at me with those perfect golden-honey coloured eyes – I swear they were black the other day. I felt blush rise up and settle on my cheeks. He smiled then, I even heard a small chuckle escape his lips. "Hello?" he half-asked-half-said.

"Hi." "_Original Sam._" I thought.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your Sam." He continued. His voice was like that of an angel's. Perfect.

I nodded, seeing as I couldn't say anything good besides, _"I wanna marry you and have your kids."_ I thought that would be a bit too much for our first conversation so I stuck to a simple nod.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you before."

"I-It's ok." I stuttered.

"I just think it's best if we're not friends."

"OK class, today we shall be doing a little competition. Each table will get ten different chemicals. You have to name them and figure out there common name and use. Write the answers on the sheets provided." He said handing out the chemicals and work-sheets. "The winner will get extra credit. Some of us need it." He looked Tyler and Mike right in the eyes. "You have until the end of the lesson."

Edward turned towards me. "Ladies first." He pushed the first chemical towards me using his knuckles.

I looked at it closely. "Acetone, nail polish remover." I smiled. No matter what Nikki or Bella said, I was smarter than I looked.

"Can I check?" I pushed it back towards him. "Acetone, nail polish remover." He said looking at the beaker quickly.  
"Like I said."

He smiled as he wrote the names down in his fancy hand writing. He took the next chemical, examined it quickly before answering. "Acetylsalicylic acid, aspirin."

"Can I check?" he nodded and I took the beaker. It was ice-cold and I shivered at the touch. I looked at it once before declaring my answer. "Acetylsalicylic acid, aspirin." I smiled.

"Like 'I' said." He retorted, returning my smile.

We kept working until if finally got enough courage to ask him something. "Where were you? You haven't been here for days."

"I was.....out of town. I had.....business to attend to." It was quiet as he scribbled down the last name. "How do you like Forks?"

"It's alright. There aren't many good shops here and all this rain is horrible. It's making my hair go frizzy."

He seemed to laugh at that. "Then why did you move to the wettest town in the continent of the United States?" he asked almost smugly.

"It's......it's complicated." I finally admitted.

"I think I could keep up."

"My mother remarried."

"Ah.....so ah.......you don't like the guy?"

"No, no. Phil is great it's just....he's a baseball player. He's only minor-league, so he travels around a lot. Bella thought we should spend some time with our dad in forks. Nikki agreed and so I had to come."

"You didn't have to. You could have stayed."

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't. I think it's some sort of triplet thing. I can't stand being away from them."

The bell went soon after, signalling the end of school. "Well I hope you enjoy Forks." He smiled before leaving. I was so happy about Edward talking to me that I completely forgot about Nikki and Bella. "Shit" I mumbled as I ran towards the parking lot.

Bella was leaning on the truck casually, waiting patiently while Nikki was once again having one of her 'episodes'. "Where were you?" Bella asked as I took the keys from her.

"I lost track of time." I could see Edward from a distance. He was leaning on his car, arguing with his brother Emmett on the other side of the lot. He spun around and looked me dead** (A/N no pun intended) **in the eyes. Could he understand what I was thinking about right now? Before I could contemplate this, I heard the squeal of tyres as they tried to break on the slippery road. Tyler's mini-van was coming straight for us. Bella and I were already out of the way when we realised Nikki was still having one of her episodes.

"BELLA!!!" I screamed. She spun around to see Nikki staring blankly into space.

I grabbed one of her arms to pull her out of the way, and Bella grabbed the other. We were pulling her so hard I was surprised her arm hadn't come off. "NICOLE!! WAKE UP!!!" we both screeched. She wouldn't budge. A second later she snapped out of it.

'What's going on?" she asked looking at our panic-stricken faces. She spun around to see the mini-van only a few metres away from us. We were dead. We were going to get crushed by a stupid min-van. We hadn't even been Forks a week and we were already going to die. "_At least I'm gonna die young and beautiful."_ I thought just before the mini-van crashed.

I shut my eyes, scared of the impact, but there wasn't any. Instead all three of us were on the cold ground. I looked around to see Edward Cullen. His arm wrapped around all three of us protectively. His other hand pressed against the side of the mini-van. There was a large dint were his hand was. "_HE STOPPEED THE FUCKING VAN!!" _ I screamed in my head. As I stared at our savour, he kicked the dint out of the van.

He turned towards us then, his gold eyes filled with worry. "Are you girls alright?" he asked gripping us closer to his hard, cold chest. We all nodded in unison. The van had trapped us in the little space with Edward and my heart was fluttering so fast I was scared it would soon take off.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" Someone screamed.

"Are they ok?"

"How did he do that?"

I could hear different people asking different question, but hidden beneath the words was one question on everyone's lips, including mine and my sister's, "How are they still alive?"

"You stopped the van!" I almost yelled.

"You were on the other side of the lot!" Nikki yelled.

"We should be dead!" Bella interjected.

Edward looked at all three of us. "Yes I stopped the van, no I wasn't on the other side of the lot, I was standing near your truck, and if I hadn't been here......I dunno....maybe?"

I could hear the Ambulance's siren and a few minutes later we were being pulled into the Ambulance. Edward was put into the Ambulance, but without the embarrassing neck brace or being strapped to a gurney, like Nikki had to be. My head hurt a little but I ignored it. I just couldn't understand why were still alive. We should be dead or hurt badly at the least, but we didn't have a scratch on us. Yeah we had a few bruises but they weren't from the van, they were exactly were Edward had held me. I looked at Nikki and Bella and realised they had the same bruises, exactly were Edward had held them. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON??!!!

**What's going on, Sam's having feelings for Edward and then Edward saves all three of them from being crushed to death by a mini-van. What were Edward and Emmett fighting about? Why was there a dint where Edward's hand had been? Why are the girls covered in bruises from where Edward touched them? Why is he so cold? Why are they still alive? But most importantly, what is Edward?**


	5. you can Google it

**Me:**** *****starts singing, "can't shake it by Kate miller Hediki****"* I CAN SEE THE PITY IN YOUR BIG GOLD EYES, THE PERPETRATOR LIES BETWEEN Y BACK AND MY THIGHS! IT DOESN'T WANT TO WIGGLE THOUGH I TRY TRY TRY! I CAN'T MAKE IT!**

**Jasper: I can see that.**

**Me****:**** TRY TO MOVE MY BODY TO THE LAYEST HIT! SOMEONE CALLED THE DOCTOR THOUGHT I WAS HAVING A FIT!**

**Jasper: (la****ughs nervously) Yeah that was me. Sorry. (Smiles sheepishly)**

**Me: I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT! OH NO, I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT! OH NO, I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, OH! I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT! OH NO, I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, OH! I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT! OH NO, I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, OH! I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHA -**

**E****mmett****: SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID SONG! WE GET IT YOU CAN'T SHAKE IT! STOP TURTOURING US WITH THAT SONG! IT'S EVIL!! YOU SAY ONE MORE LINE AND I'M GONNA EAT HUMAN FOOD!!!!**

**M****e: *stops singing***

**Emmett: Ah, thank yo-**

**Me: I JUST CAN'T SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT!!**

**Emmett: AHHH!!!!!*runs into kitchen, grabs a wheel of cheese and eats it***

**Me: EMMETT!! DON'T DO IT!!!**

**Emmett: Ha. *speaks through a mouth full of cheese* Wyou wfinally wsaw wthe wewrorr wof wyour ways. *swallows cheese* you don't want me to have to be sick do you?**

**Me: No, it's funny watching you get sick. I was trying to stop you because you ate CHEESE MAN'S babies.**

**Emmett:*looks at me like a stunned mullet* *Runs around house screaming* NO!! CHEESEMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!!! I'M GOING TO DIE A VERY CHEESY DEATH. DEATH VIA DIARY PRODUCTS!!! THE WORLD IS A VERY, CRUEL, CHEESY PLACE!!**

**Jasper: cheese man can't have kids.**

**Me: SHHHH!!! He doesn't know that.**

**Jasper: Just like he doesn' know you don't own Twilight.**

**(Cheese man 1, Emmett 0. Cheese man is a very cheesy villain. Btw sorry about all the cheese talk and also in the last chapter when Sam kept saying perfect. (Sam hasn't got a very good vocabulary). **

Chapter 4: You can Google it

**Bella**

I hate hospitals, just being near one gives me the creeps but actually being a patient in one........well that was whole different thing. It was embarrassing enough walking – or should I say, being carried – into the hospital with a neck brace around your neck. I felt sorry for Nikki who had been strapped down onto a gurney.

The thing that pissed me off the most was Edward. He just walked in like he owned the place, not a neck brace of gurney to be seen, and just brushed the nurses of with a flick of his wrist, demanding to see his father.

Nikki, Sam and I sat on one of the hospital beds waiting for the doctor to check to see if we needed to stay or not. The first moment we were alone we had chucked the stupid neck braces aside and submerged ourselves into a conversation about Edward Cullen. All three of us had seen him across the lot, arguing with his brother Emmett, and then all of a sudden he was on top of us, pushing a heavy mini-van of us.

"It's strange. Did you feel how cold he was? I thought it was because of the snow, but even the snow wasn't that cold." Sam said.

"Yeah. His hand brushed mine in Biology and it was like his hand was made of ice"

"What about his eyes? I swear the other day they were black, but today they were golden."

"Your right Bells." Sam agreed. She had stopped braiding her hair and was looking at us. "There's something different about him."

"I think I know what he is." She was completely serious. "He's not normal."

"That's what I just said 'Nicole'." Nikki glared at Sam. Only a few people were allowed to address her as Nicole and right now Sam wasn't one of them.

"Well 'Samantha', he has to be remotely normal to have something different about him, but nothing about him is normal."

We stared at her, not understanding what she was saying but before she could elaborate the doctor came in. The name 'Dr. C. Cullen' was embroidered on his white, doctor's coat. "_So this is Edward's Father."_ I thought. Dr. Cullen was a handsome man in his early or mid-twenties with the same golden eyes and pale skin all the Cullens had. He had short, sleeked back, blonde hair and a clean-shaven face. "How are you girls doing?"

"We're fine." I replied, eager to leave.

"The x-rays will decide if that's true or not." He smiled and it was hard not to smile back. Dr. Cullen was a friendly man. He was making this trip to the hospital more pleasant than the last ones.

A few moments later, a young nurse, dressed in purple scrubs came hurrying in, gave Dr. Cullen the x-rays, before hurrying back out of the room. He held them to the light, examining them closely before looking back at us. "The x-rays are goo. Not even a bruise on the bone. Your father is outside signing your release forms."

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there." I told him.

"My son?" The smile faded from his lips.

"Yeah. He was so fast. He wasn't anywhere near us, but then there he was." Sam nodded her head in agreement.

He put the smile back on his face, but it seemed like it took a lot of effort to put there. "Well, I guess you're all very lucky then."

It was as if he knew we were talking about him, because, not a second later, Edward strode into the room. Now that I looked at him, I realised Nikki was right. He wasn't normal. He was perfect, but too perfect. Not even male models looked as good as he did.

His father smiled at him and he returned it weakly, before smiling at us. It wasn't his usual dazzling smile he had worn in the lessons we shared, it was pained, almost apologetic. Before I could say anything, Nikki was already talking to him. "Edward, would it be possible to talk to you.....privately?" She shot a quick glance at Edward's dad.

He seemed to get the message. Dr. Cullen gathered his things and turned to his son before he left the room. "After you've finished talking to these lovely young ladies," – our queue to blush bright red – "I'd like to talk to you in my office." Edward nodded once before he turned to us, waiting for us to begin.

"How'd you do it?" She almost screamed out.

"Do what?" He asked blankly.

"Stop the van, of course." We said in sync.

It was silent as he thought about our question. When he finally spoke it was short and direct. "I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it." Inside I was laughing at the way he said 'Google', but outside I kept a straight face.

"We don't believe you. There's something abnormal about you. Tell us. Tell us how you got to us so fast. We know you were on the other side of the lot. We saw you arguing with your brother."

"I don't know what you were talking about. I was standing right next to you girls." He was lying and we all knew it. I doubt he could get away with this lie even if it was just me. "Why do you want to know the truth anyway? Are you going to tell all your little friends about how much of a freak Edward Cullen is?" he snapped. His eyes were filled with anger.

"No, we would never." Sam sighed. "We just want to know."

"You're not going to give this up are you?" he asked. We shook out heads. "Well I hope you all enjoy disappointment." And with that he strode out of the room.

"I think we should head home." Sam said after a while. We agreed and walked out of the hospital only to be bombarded by Charlie.

"Are you girls ok? That Tyler can kiss his license goodbye. Dr. Cullen says you guys should have the day off tomorrow, just to make sure. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Maybe you're tired? You should have a sleep when we get home." He blabbered. We all seemed to ignore him, seeing as we all had one thing on our minds.

_What was Edward Cullen?_

**What's going on? Now all of the triplets have a crush on Edward. Does he like any of them? If he does, who is it? Is Nikki on the verge of finding out Edward's 'deadly' secret? Is her guess right or has she gotten it completely wrong? What does Carlisle want to talk to Edward about? Does he know the girls may know too much? R&R**

* * *

**Me: Hey Edward**

**Edward: *sighs* Hello Nikki. What do you want this time? *Reads thoughts* No, I'm not turning you into a vampire.**

**Me: Damn, Oh well. Edward you do know I was only thinking that to distract you from what I was really thinking, are we thinking the same thing now or is what you're thinking, different from my thinking, but then if your thinking is different from my thinking, then our thinking is the same as we are both thinking differently.**

**Edward: *holds head* MY BRAIN!! IT BURNS!!! TOO MANY THINKING'S!!!**

**Me: God, mum was right. Not even a mind reader understands what I'm thinking. *turns to Edward* how am I meant to get you to do the disclaimer when you can't even understand what I'm thinking?**

**Edward:*smiles* easy. *yells* NIKKI DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT! There. *stares at me for a second* Why do I have to do your disclaimer again? This is the second time. Are you obsessed with me or something? I thought you were obsessed with Jasper? He's going to be so disappointed.**

**Me: *jumps up and down frantically* NO, NO, NO, NO! I'M STILL TEAM JASPER, I JUST THOUGHT SEEING AS THIS CHAPTER IS IN YOUR POINT OF VIEW, I WOULD LET YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER, WITHOUT THE HEELS!**

**Edward: *shudders at thought* I've already done the disclaimer, what am I meant to say?**

**Me: I don't know say anything?**

**Edward: *smiles evilly* ok. Listen up fans, I shall tell you a top secret about this story. The triplet I end up choosing is – **

**Me: *puts gag in Edward's mouth* I'm so sorry. We don't have any more time, the story is about to continue. *glares at Edward* WHEN I SAID ANYTHING I DIDN'T MEAN GIVE AWAY THE STORY!!!**

**Edward:*mumbles something through gag***

**Me: it doesn't matter how many times you say her name, they're not gonna know who you choose unless they keep reading.**

**(Sneaky Edward. Trying to give away who he ends up being with. You can never trust a vampire with a secret, but you sure can trust them with your life.)**

**(Btw, did anyone know Edward's name means, "Wealthy guard"? That makes a lot of sense.) **

Chapter 5: I love you, no wait, I love you, no, I love you!

**Edward**

I walked at an agonizingly slow human pace towards my father's office. I've messed everything up. I shouldn't have talked to them. I shouldn't have saved them. They would have been better off without a vampire falling for them. If I had let the van crush them I knew part of me would have died and I wouldn't be able to live life the same way I had before I met the Swan girls. I doubt I could have let the van crush them. There was something inside of me that went to save them without me even thinking about them. I couldn't let Death get his cold hands on them.

I laughed at myself. Death and I were alike. We were both long dead, were cold to the touch and we both longed to have the Swan girls. I, being the selfish creature I am, couldn't let Death get his hands on them. They were like three beautiful flowers, Death was the harsh winter trying to steal them away, and I was the Sun, trying with all my might to melt the snow that would kill the flowers.

I braced myself for Carlisle's interrogation. I walked in, closing the door behind me and stood in front of Carlisle's desk, not bothering with sitting, and started preparing myself for an argument I couldn't win. He looked up from his book, worry lining his face. I mentally flinched when he thought my name.

"_Edward."_

"I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to endanger the family. I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame. My eyes stung and I knew if I could cry I would.

_"Don't apologise." _ He shook his head and gestured for me to sit. I obeyed and he sat on the corner of his oak desk, holding my eyes in his. There was no anger in them, only love and understanding, although I could see the worry hidden beneath it all. "You're not in trouble son."

"But –" he put his hand up silencing me.

"I only want to know one thing. Do you love them?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"_But which one do you love the most?"_

"I – I don't know." I stuttered. I loved them all but I didn't know which one I loved the most. They were all beautiful and free-spirited but they were all so different from each other.

Samantha was so self absorbed but, like her sisters, she had a heart of gold. She was what Alice and Rosalie called a fashionista, and she reminded me of them. She had a ragging temper, which any – human – man would fear and she wasn't as stupid as most people would think. She was a girl who knew what she wanted and would do anything to get it. She always wore bright colours.

Isabella was the quietest and the shyest of the three. She was like the bridge between Nikki and Sam. Whenever they fought she would be the one who would help them reconcile. She always seemed to put everyone else's happiness in front of her own. She was like a mother, more mature and loving, always looking out for her two older sisters, especially Nikki.

And of course Nicole. She was the smartest and the most curious, yet she was the one I worried about the most. They were all danger magnets but Nikki was worse. She had already nearly been killed by her disease once and I was scared it would happen again. She's so much darker and more secretive than the other two. I hear what people call her and it makes me so angry, they don't know her at all. She always has her nose in a book and unlike Sam she preferred darker, more sutle colours for her wardrobe.

Nikki and Bella were almost exactly alike except for one important detail. Nikki knew. Her curiosity meant she knew more about us then her sisters and I was sure whatever she guessed about us was right.

I couldn't decide who I loved the most. I loved them all so much. I didn't even know why I was getting all worked up by this. They wouldn't love me. They had other boys at school who they could love. They would one day marry a Mike-Newton-look-a-like and have kids of their own before growing old and dying in the arms of another. I wish I could be there, holding them tightly to my chest telling them how much I loved them, but I couldn't. They deserved better.

_"I think you should go home son." _Carlisle though, breaking my train of thought.I nodded before leaving.

I had a hard time keeping a human pace as I walked out of the hospital. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Charlie Swan pulling out of the hospital parking lot, his three girls in the back seat, but I ignored it. I got in my car and drove off at breakneck speed towards my house.

The moment the car stopped, I slammed the door as softly as I could and flitted up towards my room. I could pack all my things and just leave all this behind me, but I knew I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't leave them. It would break Esme's heart to lose me again, she had been n hysterics the whole time I was gone.

I sat on my bed, my head in my hands, thinking about the triplets. I didn't know anyone was at my door until I heard a soft knock on the door frame. "Are you ok Edward?" Alice asked. Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"I'll live." We both laughed at this. A little vampire humor. A few moments of silence passed before I said anything. "You knew didn't you? You knew what would happen to them the moment I set eyes on them."

She nodded.

"Why did I have to fall in love with them. I've ruined their lives."

Alice sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You didn't ruin their lives, they love you." I looked up at her.

"They love me?"

"From what I've seen." She gave me one her most cheeky smile.

The sun had set while we talked and a sudden urge hit me, not an urge to hunt or anything like that, an urge to be with them. Alice's eyes went glassy for a second and when she returned from her vision a smile crept onto her lips. "Go." I didn't need to be told anything else. I sprinted down the stairs almost knocking Emmett to the ground from shock. "Going to go see you three little mistresses?" Emmett asked the humor clear in his voice. I growled but otherwise ignored him, focused on what was at the Swan House.

When I arrived I became suddenly nervous. _What if they saw me?_ I bit back the fear as I climbed up the tree that was right next to their bedroom window. The light was still on so I hung back in the shadows, watching them.

Sam sat on her bed painting her toe nails a light shade of blue. She was humming to a song that was playing. I listened closely. '_Clair de Lune by Debussy'_. _"They like the classics."_ I thought smiling. Bella sat reading '_Romeo and Juliet'_, most likely for English. Nikki on the other hand was sitting at her desk tearing through books and magazines and then scrolling through pages on the internet. Every few minutes she would scribble something on a piece of paper and return to her work.

"What in the world are you doing Nik?" Sam asked as she peered over her perfectly painted toes.

"Research." She said bluntly.

"You've been doing research ever since we got home, you didn't even come down for dinner."

"I wasn't hungry and besides this 'is' important."

"I doubt it could be a life or death situation." She said as tucked herself into bed. Bella had done the same.

"It might be." Nikki whispered, low enough that only my vampire ears could pick it up.

"Come on Nikki, shut down the computer and come to bed." Bella mumbled, shutting her eyes from the brightness of the lights.

"Fine." Nikki sighed. She did what her sisters asked, turning off all the lights as she went.

As they fell asleep I snuck closer getting a better look at their room. Each one of the girls had their own side of the room, which had been decorated according to what they like. I sat on the branch for nearly an hour, taking in every detail of the girl's lives. I could hear their even breathing and steady heartbeat, so I continued crawling up the branch, quietly opened the window and slid into the room. They didn't seem to notice I was here. Good.

Sam's side was bright and colourful with fashion magazines, cheap knock-off designer clothes and make-up everywhere. Bella's was more subtle with earthy colours and practical clothes. A few books were scattered across her desk and half finished homework. Nikki's was like her clothing, dark. Books, school work and music covered every possible surface available. The only thing that held colour were the photos that clung to the wall. I looked at them carefully taking in every detail. Every smile, every shade of colour, every blush.

At one time during her life Nikki had been as bright and colourful as Sam, but all of a sudden the colour seemed to have drained from her whole life. I searched every photo for a clue to how it happened and right there, hiding behind a picture of Nikki and an attractive girl with black skin and dark brown eyes who looked like her best friend, was a piece of paper, yellowed from age but readable. It was an old newspaper clipping dating back four years. It read:

**Drive-by shooting **

**By Linda Underwood**

**Tragedy struck on the 25th of January. Thirteen year old Alisa Burridge was at the local park with a friend when a car raced passed, the passenger shooting five rounds towards the park. Three of the rounds hit nearby trees and signs while one became lodged into Alisa's friend, Nicole Swan's lower abdomen, the other into Alisa's head.**

**By the time the paramedics arrived it was already too late for Alisa, she was proclaimed dead at the scene. Nicole was found clutching Alisa's body, trying to revive her. The bullet was lodged in her lower abdomen so deeply that it was vital for Nicole to be sent to hospital. It was said that she declined medical treatment, proffering to stay with her best friend's body. She had to be forcibly removed from the scene. **

**An eye witness recorded the license number of the car and gave it to the police. The car was tracked down but was found to be stolen. Fingerprints were taken and a man and woman were arrested and charged with the murder of Alisa Burridge. They have each received twenty years imprisonment for their crime.**

I was shocked by this. Nikki had been shot in the stomach and her best friend murdered in front of her. As if my thoughts triggered something in her mind, she started thrashing around crazily; her arms were swinging around, her legs kicking out at the air. _"_ALISA!!" She screamed. I sank to her side at that instant, trying to pin her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Shhhh love, shhhh. It's ok, Alisa's in a better place now. Shh." I whispered trying to comfort her. I hummed the first tune that came to my head and she stopped fighting my hold and fell back to sleep.

My finger brushed over her wrist and I flipped her arm over to see scars covering it. She had become depressed, most likely blaming Alisa's death on herself and started hurting herself. Even though they weren't fresh it still worried me that she had done something like this. I kissed her forehead softly before stepping back and watching all three. It was fascinating watching them sleep. They mumbled things and every time I heard my name it was like I melted inside.

My hand was clutching a desk and as I spun around to leave I knocked over a pile of books. They fell to the floor with a loud '_thud'_. I froze; scared to death I had woken them up. They kept on sleeping and even Charlie's loud snores continued, stronger than ever. I picked the books up and put them back on the desk and was about to leave when I spotted the piece of paper Nikki and been writing on.

I swear if my heart could still beat I would have had a heart attack as I read the list. Written on it were the different characteristics of Hollywood vampires and different legends and next to that lit was what she had noticed about me. At the bottom of the page was one paragraph.

_Need more research. Evidence does not confirm my assumptions. My instincts though are telling me one thing. Edward Cullen is a VAMPIRE!_

**(ok ppl i'm sorry i had to paste the two chapters together but my computer wouldn't let me do it anyother way, sorry)**


End file.
